Everything
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “So I walked in on him… thinking about me?” she asked, her eyes widening. “I suspect. You said he was doing a lot more than thinking…” Ron said, beginning to smirk. HHr three chaptered fic! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Ok then m'dears… this will be a three-chapter long fic. Dedicated to a couple of people… Dorian Sunchaser because he kinda inspired me to write it… very amusing msn conversation that. And also dedicated to the wonderful ravenous19 because he helped me write a lot of it. :D thank you honey! Couldn't have done it without you! And a reviewer who said something about Hermione walking in on Harry doing naughty things to himself… lol I forget who. If it was you, tell me and I'll be like THANK YOU next chapter. Anyway, I do hope you like it… please remember to review! It moves rather quickly... so I hope you'll forgive me for that.**

* * *

**Everything**

**Chapter One:**

All I wanted to do was borrow a book.

Well, I just wanted _my_ book back. Harry had borrowed it the night before and I suddenly realised I needed it just for my conclusion in one of my essays.

I arrived up in his dormitory to hear (and see) something rather… scarring… and oddly amusing.

* * *

She could hear some sort of odd groaning coming from Harry's bed and said, "Harry, are you okay?"

She heard him gasp suddenly and say very quickly in a tensed voice, "I'm fine Hermione! Just a little busy!"

"You sound like you're in pain," she said worriedly, crossing the room to his bed. Her fingers enclosed around the closed hangings and tugged them aside.

"_Hermione_!" Harry exclaimed, covering his lower body up as she looked down at him.

"Oh God," she muttered, immediately turning away and covering her mouth with a hand. "I'm so sorry Harry," she squeaked, still turned away. "I'll just leave."

And with that, she rushed out of the room and towards her dorm.

* * *

When she arrived back in her dorm, she ran straight to her bed, sat down, and started to… laugh hysterically. She just laughed and laughed and laughed. Lying back on her bed, her tears of laughter ran down her head to her pillow.

"Oh _God_," she exclaimed, gazing up at the canopy of her bed and giggling softly. _'Oh Harry,'_ she thought to herself, _'you poor boy.'_

She lay there for a while longer, giggling a little harder every so often and closing her eyes. Each time she closed her eyes she saw Harry quickly covering himself up and she just couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him… pleasuring himself like that. Of course, she knew he was a boy and most teenage boys did feel that _need_ to pleasure them like that, but she never really expected to find Harry doing _that_ to himself.

As she began to calm down and wiped her tears away, she sat up and looked down at her own lap thoughtfully.

'_How on earth would _I_ feel if Harry had just walked in on me doing that?'_

Her stomach dipped and she began to feel slightly sick, "Oh that was mean of me," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back on her pillows. _'How on earth am I going to say sorry to him?'_ she thought to herself, biting her bottom lip.

She lay there for a while, going over scenario after scenario of how she would say sorry in her head, deeming each one to be completely hopeless and not worthy. Finally, after at least an hour of trying to come up with a master plan of saying sorry to him, she just gave up and changed into her pyjamas.

'_I suppose I can just say sorry if he ever looks at me in the eye again,'_ she thought to herself. _'Yes, that's what I'll do. Why did I waste an hour of my life wondering how I was going to say sorry?'_ she thought incredulously.

"Because I want Harry to not have to feel embarrassed," she said to herself, climbing under her covers. She nodded to herself and slid down in the bed, closing her eyes as her head hit the pillow.

'_Everything will be alright.'_

* * *

When Hermione entered the common room that morning, it was at the same time Ron did.

"Hey Hermione!" he said cheerfully, grinning happily at her. "Want to come to breakfast with me?"

"Sure. Is Harry still up in the dorm?" she asked, glancing up the boys' staircase.

"No, he went down about half an hour ago."

"Did he say anything to you after you went to bed last night?" she asked as they walked through the common room to the portrait hole.

"When I got up there I said goodnight but that's it," Ron said, holding the portrait open for her.

"Thanks. Oh, okay."

"What happened when you went up to see him last night? You didn't come back down to the common room," Ron said, sliding his hands into his robes' pockets.

"Nothing," Hermione said immediately, "I just needed to ask him a question. And I felt tired so I decided to go straight to bed."

"Alright," Ron said, seeming satisfied with her answer.

They arrived in the Great Hall to find Harry sitting alone and eating slowly, looking slightly depressed.

"Hey Harry!" Ron exclaimed happily, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Ron," Harry replied in a dull voice.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said timidly, sitting down opposite him.

"Oh… hi," Harry said, immediately looking down at his plate of toast.

"I'm starving," Ron remarked, grabbing at toast, eggs and sausages.

"You're always starving," Hermione said, trying to lighten Harry's mood. She saw him half-smile and he looked sideways at Ron's quickly filled plate,

"She's right mate. If you're not careful you'll get fat," he remarked, poking Ron's side softly. "See, you're already getting love-handles."

"I am not!" Ron exclaimed, blushing slightly. "It's all muscle."

"Whatever you say," Hermione said, giggling softly at him.

They ate their breakfast quite happily and Hermione _almost_ forgot about what had happened the night before. But as Harry stood up after he'd finished his breakfast and she caught a look of his pants which were pulling slightly at his lap, the memory suddenly jumped forward to the front of her mind, making her look straight back down at her empty plate.

"We have potions first Hermione," Harry told her as he drew his robes around his body.

"Oh, okay," she replied, standing up.

"See you in Charms Ron," Harry said to Ron, who was still sitting at the table since he had a free period first.

"Yeah," Ron said, still stuffing his face with toast.

"I don't know _how_ Luna can find _that_ attractive," Hermione remarked to Harry as they made their way down to the dungeons.

Harry shrugged, "Me either."

There was a small silence and Hermione looked sideways at Harry. He was watching the ground and looking as though he was concentrating very hard. She sighed and decided to break the silence,

"Harry, I'm sorry for last night," she said softly, biting her lip.

"I did tell you I was busy," he said shortly, looking up at her.

"I didn't think you were doing… _that_," she said reasonably. "I'm really sorry Harry."

He sighed, "I know."

"Are we… okay?" she asked tentatively.

He shrugged, "Sure."

The rest of the trip down to the dungeons was made in silence. Which lead Hermione to believe that they were certainly _not_ okay.

* * *

Each time Hermione was near Harry that day, he did not speak to her, unless it was to ask a question about schoolwork. By the end of the day she felt so guilty that her stomach jumped uneasily each time she caught his eye.

At dinner that night Harry quickly finished his dinner and then rushed off, saying that he was tired.

"Okay Hermione, what's up with you two?" Ron asked, watching Harry leave confusedly. He looked back at Hermione and said, "He's hardly said a word to you all day."

Hermione sighed and poked at her food with her fork. "I walked in on him doing something last night."

"Unless he was jacking off I don't see why… oh," Ron said as Hermione threw him an embarrassed and irritated look. Ron chuckled and Hermione glared at him,

"It's not funny."

"I bet you rushed to your room and started laughing."

"Oh be quiet," Hermione snapped. "I shouldn't have told you."

"So he's not talking to you because you saw him touching himself?" Ron asked, ignoring her last comment.

"I suppose," she said, sighing.

Ron smiled knowingly, "Do you know who he was thinking of when he was doing that?"

"No, but…"

"He was thinking of you," Ron interrupted.

"What? How on earth do _you_ know?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Do you do it together?"

Ron snorted and shook his head, "No you sick minded pervert –"

"Oh like you can talk –"

"Hermione be quiet," Ron said, beginning to feel rather impatient with her. "He _told_ me he was having more than friendly feelings for you."

"So I walked in on him… thinking about me?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I suspect. You said he was doing a lot more than thinking…" Ron said, beginning to smirk.

"Be quiet Ronald!"

Ron chucked again and said, "You should go talk to him about it."

"What am I supposed to say to him?" she asked, glaring at Ron and pushing her almost empty plate away from herself. "I can't just wander up to his room and start talking to him about his 'feelings'."

Ron shrugged, "Well I dunno what you're going to do then. You should go up now though before he starts doing it again."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table, "I'll see you later then."

* * *

She tentatively climbed up the boys' staircase, her stomach feeling as though birds were flying freely around in there. As she reached the door to Harry's dorm her hand rested on the doorknob, and she debated with herself on whether or not she should open the door. She listened carefully for a moment, and after hearing nothing suspicious through the door, she opened it.

"Are you in here Harry?" she asked, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Yes," came his voice from behind the closed hangings on his bed.

"Can we talk?" she asked, crossing the room to his bed.

Harry sighed and pulled the hangings back for her. He was sitting in his bed and under the covers with a closed book on his lap.

"Were you going to sleep soon?" she asked, noticing he was only in his boxers.

He shrugged, "I thought I might read for a bit."

"Oh… okay."

Silence.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. "Is anything ever going to be the same again?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

Harry sighed and climbed out from under the covers and crawled down the bed to sit next to her. "Of course it will be," he said, sliding an arm around her. "My pride is just hurt at the moment."

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "I'm really sorry."

"I know."

"I had no idea."

"I know."

Silence again.

This silence wasn't as awkward as the one before. Harry still had his arm around her shoulders and she glanced down at his lap, which she realised was only covered by the thin material of his boxers. She looked back up at Harry,

"Were you thinking of me?" she asked tentatively.

Harry looked slightly surprised at her question but then looked as though he knew why she asked. "Did you talk to Ron about it?" he asked suspiciously.

She nodded.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't deny it," he said, sighing and removing his arm from her shoulders. "Feel free to leave Hermione. I've resigned myself to knowing you don't –"

Hermione suddenly leant up and pecked his lips softly, moving away as quickly as she'd moved towards him.

"– feel the same way," he finished his sentence in a small daze. He looked down at her, "Did you just –?"

She leant up and kissed him again, lingering for a moment before breaking the kiss and opening her eyes to gaze up into his confused-looking eyes.

"– kiss me?"

Hermione smiled nervously, "I do believe I did."

She moved closer and kissed him again, smiling widely as she felt him respond to the kiss. Her stomach jumped wildly as their tongues touched for the first time, letting out a small moan as she felt him flicker his tongue around hers. She shifted her body across so she could straddle his waist, running her hands up his bare chest and around to the base of his neck. She clutched at his head slightly, tangling her fingers in his hair and laughing softly in the back of her throat as she felt his lower body respond to her touch.

The kiss ended and they rested their foreheads on each other's, breathing a little harder and Hermione glancing down at his lap.

"Sorry," he murmured breathlessly, glaring down at his lower body.

"Don't worry," she said, grinning slightly and sliding off him to stand up. She straightened her robes and smoothed her school jumper down over her stomach and said, "Well, I think I should be going to bed Harry."

He nodded, still glaring at his lower body.

She leaned down and tilted his chin up to kiss his lips again, while moving her hand down to the tent he was now pitching in his boxers. He gasped slightly as he felt her fingers move against him and broke the kiss, his eyes flying wide open to gaze into hers.

"Good night Harry," she said in a very soft voice.

"N-night," Harry stuttered, watching her leave the room. He looked back down at himself and grinned. He certainly had a lot more to imagine about that night…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter! I came home from a pretty terrible day at school and reading them just made me feel so much better. A very happy birthday to Dorian Sunchaser… woohoo! And yeah. This chapter is set two months later… and the last chapter will be set two months after this one. The title will come into play next chapter. If any of you _love_ the band Lifehouse you'll recognise the title as one of their absolutely fabulous songs… I got into a terribly fluffy and romantic mood after listening to it on the weekend which is why this is here. But yeah… anyway! Please read and review :D Bit of a less amusing chapter... I will hopefully make up for it next chapter.**

* * *

**Everything**

**Chapter Two:**

This newfound freedom with his feelings with Hermione had definite good points. Harry could touch her whenever he wanted without her giving him an odd look and he loved knowing that she felt the same way about him. There was this satisfied, happy feeling he got whenever he was with her; feeling almost as though his chest was going to burst with all the happiness he felt inside. He also liked to think that he gave her the sort of dreams she was giving him.

But he didn't have solid evidence of the last point. Every time he brought up what she thought about at night, she would laugh and slap him playfully, but not answer. He tried again and again to find out exactly what she thought and how she felt about him, but it was to no avail. She just avoided the question or "refused to dignify his question with an answer," as she put it. Just because they had been going out for two months now did not mean she was going to reveal to him what she thought about at night.

"Why won't you 'dignify my question with an answer' Hermione?" he asked thoughtfully, one evening as they sat in the library alone together.

"First of all, this is certainly not the time or place to be discussing such things," she answered curtly, frowning slightly as she scanned the page of a book quickly. "Second of all, it's a silly question. That's why I refuse to answer it."

Harry sighed and looked back down at his work, beginning to write again. He moved his left hand from his own lap to rest on top of her right thigh, running his thumb over it softly. She moved slightly but didn't shove his hand off her. He glanced sideways at her to find she had begun to write again, pausing every so often to close her eyes and breathe through her nose.

He looked back down at his own work and moved his hand across her thigh blindly, feeling her flinch slightly as he came to her bare skin between her knee and the hem of her skirt. He slid his hand up under her skirt, grinning at his unfinished essay as he heard her gasp slightly. Her quill dropped to the table as he hesitantly moved his fingers closer to her underwear and past them, feeling her dampness and making her spread her legs slightly and making some sort of mewling sound in the back of her throat.

He withdrew his hand from her and looked down at his fingers thoughtfully.

Hermione turned her head and glared at him, "Do you enjoy making me sexually frustrated?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at her.

She growled slightly at him before moving her head forward to kiss him desperately, sliding her hands past his robes and around to his back. As her fingers touched his skin past his jumper and shirt he shifted his chair around, somehow managing to not break the kiss, to face her. She moved across from her chair to sit on his lap, sliding her hands further up his back and grinning into the kiss as she felt Harry's hand move stealthily towards the inside of her thigh again.

Suddenly, she remembered where they were, and broke the kiss, looking around wildly.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly.

"We're in the library," she whispered, standing up off him and smoothing her skirt down.

"Hermione, we're in the corner furthest from Pince's desk and no one else is in here," he said reasonably, watching her sit back down on her own chair.

She frowned and then started to pack her work up, "I'm not comfortable doing this here," she said quickly. When he didn't move she said, "We'll continue _somewhere else_."

"Oh," Harry said, beginning to pack his work up too.

* * *

They rushed through the castle, bowling stray students aside in their haste and shouting apologies over their shoulders. Once in Gryffindor Tower, they flew up the stairs and to Harry's dorm. Once there they threw their bags down next to his bed and moved back to kissing each other, tugging at each other's robes and making their way blindly onto the bed.

"S-Silencing charm," Hermione said breathlessly, reaching down to the ground for her robes.

Harry moved off her slightly and closed the hangings as she straightened up on the bed, holding her wand up. She cast the silencing charm and pulled Harry back to her, unbuttoning his shirt quickly and pushing it off his shoulders. He wasn't as careful as she was; he simply ripped her shirt open, her buttons going flying at the closed hangings.

"Enthusiastic much?" she asked, smirking up at him as they paused in their kisses.

"Only for you," he said, smirking back at her.

She sat up slightly and tugged her shirt off, tossing it down towards the other end of the bed. They began to kiss again and soon, Harry's pants and Hermione's skirt were gone. Harry was on his back, still kissing her furiously and his fingers venturing towards the clasp holding her bra together. She groaned softly as she felt him begin to undo it and broke the kiss, sitting up on his hips.

"Sorry," he muttered, biting his swollen lip and looking down.

She smiled and tilted his chin up so he was looking at her. "I only wanted to remove it myself," she said reasonably, reaching around behind herself and undoing the bra. Once discarded and tossed aside Harry reached up curiously to touch her, running his thumbs over her smooth skin.

"You're so soft," he said thoughtfully, sitting up slightly. Running his thumbs over her nipples, he added, "So beautiful." He leant up and kissed her lips tenderly, touching her cheeks softly.

He lay back down and she moved down on top of him, pressing her wonderfully naked skin into him, "Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" he asked softly, brushing her hair away from her cheeks.

She smiled and opened her eyes to look up at him, "If that's alright with you. I just like being like… this with you."

"Let's get under the covers then," he suggested.

She rolled off him and they slid under the bed sheets and blankets together, turning their bodies to face each other.

"Good night Harry," Hermione whispered, leaning forward and kissing him again.

"'Night Hermione," he replied as she twisted her body around in the bed so her back was facing him. He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder.

She smiled happily and squeezed his hands before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning it was to find he was lying on his back with Hermione curled up next to him. Her naked breasts were resting on his side and her hand was resting on his stomach, rubbing him every so often. He smiled, glancing down at her peaceful and pouting face, marvelling at how gorgeous she was when she was asleep.

After about five minutes of gazing at her, he whispered, "'Mione?"

"Mmm," she murmured sleepily, rubbing her closer to his body and wrapping her legs around his.

"Come on Hermione," he said softly, nudging her.

"No," she muttered stubbornly, burying her face into his side.

Harry smiled and tugged her body across so she was lying on top of him. "I warn you, I have terrible morning breath and I _will_ kiss you."

"Oh _alright_," she grumbled, rolling off him and sitting up, rubbing her eyes. The blankets fell from her torso and she stretched back, yawning widely.

"On second thoughts, maybe we should stay in here," Harry said quickly, watching her breasts rise as she stretched.

Hermione laughed, "No, we have morning breath and I'm hungry. I'll just put my clothes back on and go back to my dorm. I'll meet you down in the common room."

"Clothes should be illegal on you," Harry grumbled, watching her pick her bra up from the other end of the bed and fasten it around herself.

"If they were then you'd have a few pervs to take care of," she said smiling and rolling her eyes at him.

"They should be illegal when we're alone together then," Harry said, smirking and sitting up so he could watch her properly.

"I'll see you down in the common room Harry," she said, still smiling and crawling up to him to kiss his cheek good bye.

As she pulled the hangings apart and slipped off the bed Ron pulled his hangings apart, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"'Morning Ron," she said to him as she passed him.

"'Morning Hermione," he said sleepily, yawning widely. As he heard the door close as she left the room he opened his eyes wide and looked over at Harry's bed.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, sliding off his bed and standing up.

"Did Hermione just leave your bed?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes," Harry said, pulling fresh school trousers and a shirt out of his wardrobe.

Ron just sat there dumbstruck, his eyes still wide open.

"What?" Harry asked turning and raising his eyebrows at Ron.

"Did she stay there the _entire_ night?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said very slowly as though he was talking to a three year old.

Ron grinned and stood up, "How come Hermione never wants to spend the night in my bed?" he asked playfully and winking at Harry.

Harry snorted and crossed the room to punch Ron in the shoulder, "Maybe because you have a girlfriend and Hermione doesn't like you that way."

Ron laughed, "Alright. So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know," Ron said, thrusting his hips forward and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ron," Harry said disdainfully, frowning at his friend.

"Don't tell me you didn't do it."

Harry shrugged and walked back to his wardrobe, "We didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't think she's ready and I know I'm certainly not," Harry said reasonably, pulling his pants on. "And I just liked lying there with her."

Ron scoffed and said, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Harry insisted, buttoning his shirt up. "We just slept together."

"Whatever," Ron said in an annoyingly patient way.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to breakfast. See you later."

* * *

Hermione hated sharing a dorm with the two biggest flirts and gossips in the school. Well, it was only recently that she really began to hate it. Ever since she'd started going out with Harry, Lavender and Parvati attempted to interrogate her each night. Each time they had failed considering they didn't really have any reason to think that Hermione would be "doing the dirty deed" as Lavender put it.

But Hermione returned from Harry's room that morning to find the pair sitting on her bed, their arms crossed and wearing smirks on their faces.

"Had a good night Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"I suppose," Hermione said carefully, going to her wardrobe and opening it to pull her clothes out for the day.

"You know, last night I could have sworn I saw you and Harry dashing up the stairs to his dorm," Parvati said, crossing her legs.

"Really?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. She dropped her skirt and shirt for the day on the ground and searched through her drawers for some clean socks.

"Really," Parvati continued, "and Lavender and I didn't hear you come back here last night."

"That's nice," Hermione said vaguely, frowning as she couldn't find clean socks. "Have you seen my socks?"

"Why are you worrying about socks when you could be telling us all the juicy details of your exploits last night?" Lavender asked, raising an eyebrow up at Hermione.

"Because I'd prefer it if details of my relationship with Harry wasn't spread around the school," Hermione said, suddenly grinning as she noticed a clean bundled up pair of socks underneath the rest of her underwear. "You're not getting _anything_," she added to the pair.

They pouted and Parvati said, "Come _on_ Hermione. We told you stuff about our boyfriends."

"I don't gossip," Hermione pointed out, gathering all her clothing up for the day and moving towards the bathroom. "And I certainly didn't ask for the details of _your _exploits."

* * *

"What did Ron say after I left?" Hermione asked Harry as she laced her fingers through his and walked with him out of Gryffindor Tower.

"He asked if you stayed the whole night. Then he made some ridiculous accusation that we had sex," Harry said, shrugging. "Don't worry, I told him we didn't," he added quickly as Hermione threw him a worried look. "He didn't seem to believe me though."

"I probably shouldn't have slept in your bed," Hermione sighed, gazing down at the ground.

"You know, there's a reason there isn't a charm on the boys' staircase," Harry said reasonably, nudging her softly with their hands.

"It's because the founders trusted the girls and not the boys," Hermione said, smiling slightly. "Good move on their part," she added.

Harry laughed softly and nudged her again, "Oh you know you'd love to have me in your bed Hermione."

She snorted, "I believe we'd get a lesson on how to have safe sex from Lavender and Parvati so maybe it's a good thing you can't get into my room."

"Oh yes, what did they say to you this morning?" Harry asked.

Hermione scowled, "I hate sharing a room with gossips. They tried to get the 'juicy details of our exploits'." She wrinkled her nose and said, "Silly girls."

"Why do people automatically assume that just because we slept together, we had sex too?"

"Because I came out of the bed wearing the clothing I was yesterday," Hermione said, smirking at him and bumping his hip with hers lightly.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "We didn't exactly have time to grab fresh clothes for you, or your pyjamas for that matter."

"I know." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

He kissed her back and said, "I just hope that Lavender and Parvati don't spread rumours about us." They entered the Great Hall and made their way across to the Gryffindor table.

"They won't, if they know what's good for them," Hermione remarked dryly.

Harry snorted, "You're not part of the Mafia Hermione."

"Yes but you and I are the top of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class," she said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "We could hex them into next week."

"Oh dear me, I'm a bad influence on you!" Harry exclaimed, placing a hand over his mouth in surprise, "You shouldn't be planning your room-mates' demise!"

Hermione snorted and slapped his shoulder lightly, "Oh be quiet."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Final chapter! Woohoo! I hope you like the ending… some words from 'Everything' are somewhere in this chapter. So yeah… go read and please remember to review!**

* * *

**Everything**

**Chapter Three:**

"Why on earth haven't you two –" Ron asked, finishing his sentence with a thrust of his hips.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "For the last time, we don't really need to."

"Oh come on Harry, all guys _need_ to have sex."

"Just because you're completely obsessed doesn't mean I am," Harry said reasonably, looking back down at his unfinished Charms essay.

"It's really fun," Ron said in an irritating singsong voice.

"So you've told me," Harry said, sighing and looking back up at Ron. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not until you explain yourself in a way that I understand."

Harry placed his quill down and looked at Ron straight in the eye. "First of all, we've only been going out for four months. And I don't think Hermione wants to do _that_ with me until she's completely ready, which she's not. Secondly, we don't need to. I know, I know, it's a wonderful thing," he said quickly as Ron opened his mouth to say something, "but I'm perfectly content with just _being_ with Hermione."

"You've always just _been_ with Hermione. I don't understand how anything's different," Ron said confusedly.

Harry sighed and glanced over at the entrance to the Library. He smiled as he noticed Hermione appear through it and begin to make her way for them. "Everything's different," he said softly. "I've always loved her… but knowing that she loves me too just gives me this wonderful warm, rising feeling. And – I know you think this will sound completely corny – but she's honestly all I want and all I need."

"I think I'll just be off to go throw up," Ron said, looking slightly disgusted, but with a smirk dancing all over his eyes.

"Oh sod off," Harry said, punching Ron's shoulder lightly. "Hey 'Mione," he added to Hermione as she approached them.

"Finished your Charms essay?" she asked, leaning across to kiss Harry's cheek softly and smirking at him.

"No, Ron distracted me with odd questions about us," Harry said, sighing heavily.

"I don't want to know what those questions were, do I?" she asked, laughing softly.

Ron grinned, "I won't tell you but Harry will. I'll see you two later. I do believe I have my gorgeous Luna waiting for me for dinner in the Great Hall."

"Bye Ron," Harry and Hermione said as he packed up quickly and stood up, leaving the Library.

"So what _were_ you talking about?" she asked, unpacking her own essay, quill and ink.

"He was wondering why we haven't had sex yet," Harry said lightly, rolling his eyes.

Hermione snorted, "Why?"

"Because he seems to think that everyone should be doing it," he said, shrugging.

"Oh yes, to quote the immortal words of 'Let's Talk about Sex' by Salt-N-Pepa, 'everybody should be making _love_'," Hermione said, smirking at Harry.

He laughed, "Immortal words?"

"Oh that song is wonderful," she said, laughing at him, "I should make you listen to it in the summer holidays."

"I'm sure you will."

There was a small silence and Hermione frowned down at her finished essay, thinking hard. "Why aren't we having sex?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't think you wanted to. And I thought you wanted to take everything slowly. Considering the way we got together, I thought it was best that we took it slower."

She smiled and looked back down at her essay. "You see, it's things like that about you that makes me wonder why on earth I haven't attempted to… make our lives more interesting," she said, biting her bottom lip slightly and running her forefinger and thumb up and down the stem of her quill.

Harry swallowed slightly and watched her forefinger and thumb slide along her quill. "Oh really?" he asked, making an attempt to sound flirty, but sounding more nervous than he meant to.

Hermione looked up at him again, still biting on her bottom lip. "How would you feel if we did have sex?"

"I wouldn't be able to stop grinning, but are you sure?" he asked, touching her arm softly.

She leant over to him and kissed his lips tenderly, "When you've finished your essay we can go up to your dorm."

"Are you sure you want to do it in there?" Harry asked, frowning slightly. "I know we can use a silencing charm but Ron will most certainly notice the bed moving."

Hermione paused, frowning slightly. "Ooh!" she exclaimed, grinning, "The Room of Requirement! Remember, once we're in there no one can get in, unless they're thinking along the same lines as we are."

"Then let me finish my essay," Harry said, picking his quill up and beginning to write.

* * *

When they entered the Room of Requirement, they both grinned in appreciation – with a roaring fire, a beautiful Queen-sized double bed and a small table with a light snack awaiting them, it was picture perfect of a romantic night.

"I _love_ this room," Hermione breathed, going to the bed and sitting down on it, running her hands across the pillows.

"Oh look, aphrodisiacs," Harry said, laughing as he noticed what was left for them to eat.

"No, that's a plate of fruit Harry," Hermione said, standing up and walking over to the food.

"Hey, bananas, pineapples and strawberries _are_ aphrodisiacs," Harry said, smirking at her. "See the shape of the banana is…"

"Okay, stop," she said, giggling at him and slapping his arm.

He grinned and picked a strawberry up, biting off the tip of it, "Terribly yummy," he remarked, smirking at her.

She grinned and took the half-eaten strawberry from him and chewed off the rest of it, "Terribly," she agreed, pulling him closer and kissing him, tasting the wonderful flavour of strawberry in his mouth.

"Mmm," Harry murmured, licking his lips as the kiss ended, "What else should we eat?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. She pushed his robes off his shoulders and then shrugged hers off too, "Isn't there some chocolate?" she asked, tugging her school jumper over her head.

"Of course," Harry said, reaching over and picking up a large slab of chocolate from the small table. He raised his arms as he felt her pull his jumper up. When it was removed he broke a piece of chocolate off the slab and placed it in Hermione's mouth, watching her bite down on it, a look of ecstasy gracing her features as she swallowed.

"I do love Honeydukes chocolate," she murmured, leaning up and kissing him again. The taste of the chocolate and strawberries mingled together in their mouths and Harry dropped the slab of chocolate back on the table and picked Hermione up like a baby. She laughed softly as he grinned rather cheekily at her and began to kiss her again.

Once he'd laid her down on the bed, he moved off her to her feet and removed her shoes and socks. She watched him kick his own shoes and socks off and then pulled him back to her, by his collar, beginning to kiss him again. She attempted to undo his shirt, but her fingers fumbled over the buttons and she sighed into the kiss as she ripped his shirt apart as best she could.

Harry laughed in the back of his throat and broke the kiss, "Now, who's enthusiastic?"

"Me of course," she said in a husky voice, ripping at her own shirt apart, the buttons once again going flying.

"Your poor shirts will start complaining soon if you keep on ripping the buttons off," he remarked, smirking as he saw her chest rising up and down a little faster than normal.

"I'm sure they'll survive," she said, shrugging her shirt off her shoulders and pulling him back to her. She reached around her back to undo her bra, but he stopped her,

"Let me," he said softly, looking over her shoulder as he snaked his arms around her back to pull the bra apart. He did so successfully, rather quickly Hermione noticed, and pulled it off her, grinning again as he watched her nipples harden at the slightly cooler air of the room. "I will never get over how gorgeous you are," he said, looking back at Hermione.

He kissed her mouth tenderly, his hands resting on her side, slowly inching them towards her chest. As he touched the soft skin of her breasts she broke the kiss, gasping slightly. He smiled and moved to kiss her neck, his fingers teasing the engorged nipple. She threw her head back to gaze at the ceiling as his lips, teeth and tongue found her nipple, moaning softly as he sucked in. She writhed slightly beneath him, moaning again as he sucked in. He switched breasts, his lips going to work on her other nipple. She moaned his name out this time and clutched at the back of his head. She could feel a deep, rising burning sensation in the pit of her stomach and the wetness in between her legs seemed to intensify.

He moved back from her chest and glanced down at her breasts; he had left angry red marks and her chest was rising and falling rapidly now.

She looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not done," she murmured breathlessly.

Harry grinned and said, "Give me a little time to remove the rest of our clothing Hermione."

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to realise where she was. Once she did, she grinned and snuggled closer into her pillows, sighing and closing her eyes again. Next to her, Harry was snoring softly, muttering every now and then in his sleep. A moment later Hermione decided to disturb his peace, pulling the blankets down to his hips and trailing her fingernails across his stomach.

"Harry," she whispered to his ear, her lips enclosing around his earlobe.

"Mmm," he murmured sleepily, grinning as she sucked him in slightly.

"'Morning," she said, moving back from his ear and propping herself up on an elbow and gazing down at him.

"Good sleep?" he asked, turning his head to look up at her.

"Not too bad," she replied, smirking at him. "Although we didn't get _much_ sleep."

Harry grinned and winked at her, "That's a good thing though."

"Most definitely," she said, lying back down next to him and snuggling up with him, sliding one of her legs between his and resting her arm on his stomach. "It's also good it's Saturday," she said, grinning slightly, "I don't think I could have concentrated if we had classes today."

"Yes, I would have been too involved in frustrating you sexually again," he said, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head lightly.

She giggled softly and poked his belly button, "Naughty Harry."

"Oh but you love me," he said playfully as she sat up slightly to shift her body across so she was lying face down on top of him.

She smiled and said, "I do love you."

"I love you too 'Mione," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her cheek softly. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest, playing with his right nipple softly. "You know, we haven't ever really said that to each other," Harry said thoughtfully, laughing in the back of his throat as she pinched his nipple.

She grinned and moved her head around so she was resting her chin on her forearm. "I know," she said softly, still playing with his nipple. "But it just seemed the right time to say it now."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, watching her fingers caress him softly. "You do realise that if you keep on doing that I'll have to pounce on top of you and have my way with you."

She grinned, "That was rather the point dear."

"Smarty-pants."

She poked her tongue out at him and rolled off him, standing up off the bed and walking around to the plate of fruit. "Would you like a banana?" she asked, grinning a very cheeky grin as she picked the biggest up banana off the plate.

"If you come back to bed and cuddle with me I think I'd be just fine," Harry said, smiling smugly as he watched her slide forefinger and thumb up the banana. "In fact, I think I'd be fine for the rest of my life if you did," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione smiled and placed the banana back down, picking up a couple of strawberries instead. She moved back to the bed and crawled back to snuggle up next to him. "I think I might just stay here then."

"Good idea," he said before she popped one strawberry into his mouth.

"Mine usually are," she said cheekily, putting the other strawberry in her mouth.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
